


Gamzee and His Fridge

by catatonicInflection



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Masturbation, Other, Sober Gamzee Makara, gamzeexfridge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catatonicInflection/pseuds/catatonicInflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee was lonely and trapped in a fridge with only troll blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee and His Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a crackship that started on IG XD

Gamzee + Fridge

A Gamzee/Fridge Love Story

It was dark. It was dark and cramped. That was all that Gamzee could comprehend through his now sober mind. He could vaguely remember someone forcefully shoving him in there and chaining it shut. 

Gamzee at first was angry, angry that they had ruined his plans, angry he ever had a spoor addled mind, angry that no one ever took him off of it. He could see now though, see crystal clear. He just needed to put them all in sprites and they would come back.

Gamzee at this point was lonely, he had been in the fridge for who knows how long. He had no food, no water, only the troll blood vials he kept on hand. Soon enough he had grown desperate to survive and drank them each one by one.

First the green.

Then the yellow.

Then the blue.

About an hour passed and now the fridge with the forgotten Gamzee inside was being used as a tea party table. The party goers were having their usual dialogue without a real care to as who could be in the fridge. They just talked and drank the tea. Gamzee however, was feeling quite strange at this point.

He had begun to hear a voice that didn’t match the ones on the outside. It seemed to whisper to him. It came out of nowhere and enraptured him.

“Gamzee.” The voice began to spoke, “Can you finally hear me yet?” The voice sounded cold and unfeeling but Gamzee could hear the emotion hiding beneath it.

“Motherfuckin miracle bro, I hear you. HONK.” He grinned.

“Finally, I have been waiting for you to hear me ever since you first entered me.” The voice spoke, some of its frost melting into warmth.

“Who are you? I can hear you but I can’t motherfuckin see you bro.” He tried to look around his surroundings.

“Oh Gamzee, I am the fridge that is currently holding you captive. I’m sorry it had to happen like this. I also have something to confess. I… I love you Gamzee.” The voice spoke sweetly. Gamzee started feeling weird again as ‘something’ got a little bit excited hearing that.

“That’s just bitch tits wicked my miraculous fridge bro. I think I might motherfuckin feel flushed for you too.” A hint of purple splashed on the male troll’s cheeks.

“Oh Gamzee, I am so happy!” The fridge exclaimed. Gamzee started to feel hot and awkward, the area between his legs becoming strange in the small area. He tried to shift his position but there wasn’t enough room and his ‘problem’ was becoming more apparent. He flushed in embarrassment.

“I’m motherfuckin sorry but my bro down here needs some attention.” Gamzee reached his hand down into his pants. He was definitely excited. His purple bulge slipped out of its sheathe and entwined itself in his fingers. He was big though, most highblood’s were and it could slip around his wrist and forearm as well. He gently massaged the slick bulge and slipped his pants down for better access.

“That’s good Gamzee, keep going like that.” The soft voice of the fridge encouraged and Gamzee complied while letting out a groan.

He picked up his speed and slipped his other hand down to his nook and slipped a finger in while letting out another moan. The fridge continued to whisper encouragement and sweet nothings to the purple blooded troll. Gamzee worked himself looser and slipped another two fingers in. His bulge now slicker and covered with purple genetic material. The purple stained his hands and clothers as he continued to finger himself.

With more encouragement he ground his hips towards his fingers and let out a rather loud moan of ‘fridge’ as he spilled out all over himself, his clothes, and the fridge. His breath began to calm and he opened his mouth to speak.

“Fridge? I motherfuckin love you. Will you marry me?”

To which he got a reply.

“Yes.”


End file.
